


Stiles Meets Danny

by VickeyStar



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fem!Stiles - Freeform, I burst out laughing when I got this idea, One's on the phone, Steve&Stiles are related, There are two Dannys tho., this'll be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The title says it all. *stifles laughter*





	

**Author's Note:**

> My family thought I was insane, with the amount of time I laughed about this idea. I was just sitting in the living room with the family, when a thought occured to me. What if Stiles met Danny Williams? Then I realized that Danno and Danny are polar opposites, and this became a thing!   
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> I do take requests on all fandoms I've already written for, and more!   
> Enjoy!!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles took one look at Danny’s face and burst into laughter.

The 5-O team looked confused, and Danny looked a little offended.

“Oh, this is good.” Stiles huffed, still laughing, face red. Steve raised an eyebrow at his distant niece, and she was quick to explain.

“From what I’ve heard about you, you hate Hawaii.” She smirked. “You don’t like having pineapple on your pizza, you have a thing about wearing ties to work, you suck with technology, and you are the second most spastic person Steve knows.” She explained, giggling. Danny quirked an irritated eyebrow at the girl, as she laughed.

“I’ll have you know,” He started, to be interrupted by Chin, who was trying to hide his own smile.

“Maybe you should get to the point, Stiles?” the Hawaiian asked, and Stiles smirked.

“I have a friend named Danny, back in Cali.” She explained. “He’s Hawaiian, loves it here, loves pineapples, really loves comfy clothes, and is awesome with computers. He’s also the most relaxed person I know, and you… You’re the polar opposite!” She erupted into small giggles again, Kono and Steve joining in once they understood. Danny looked affronted, as she pulled out her phone.

“What do you mean, terrible with technology? And pineapples on pizza is a nightmare, and I need to look professional for my job.” Danny ranted, waving his arms around. Stiles smirked, putting her phone on speaker.

 _“Stiles?”_ They all heard. She grinned. _“Who was that?”_

“Danny, I’m in Hawaii with Steve, and his team. That was Danny Williams speaking.” She said.

 _“Only you, Stiles.”_ He spoke, and she rolled her eyes. She handed the phone to Danny, when other Danny started talking about the health benefits of pineapple pizza and they heard typing.   
“Well, I’m gonna go get some food, I recommend you guys join me, Danny stay here. He has a rant.” She grinned, then turned and left the office.

Danny looked disdainfully at the phone in his hand, then at Steve. “Is it okay if I hate your niece?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kono slung an arm around his shoulders, looking after the girl. “she’s not that bad.” She grinned.

edn


End file.
